


higher off the ground

by kybelles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic, basically ash has a cold and he loses his mind a little over the fact that eiji can lift him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles
Summary: Ash discovers Eiji can lift him easily and develops a slight obsession.Ash feels bad about upsetting him, but they have to be realistic. “Oh come on, Eiji. We both know you can’t even lift me.”“I was an athlete, Ash.” Eiji says with narrowed eyes. “I assure you, I can lift you.”Ash raises his eyebrows at him. “Well, then be my guest.”Of course he doesn’t expect Eiji to call him on his bluff. He prepares himself to laugh it as a joke, waits for Eiji to throw him his familiar teasing smile.Ash watches in a dazed haze as Eiji leans forward to gather him in his arms,easilylifts him from his chair and carries him to his room without even showingthe smallestsign of a struggle. He gently puts Ash to his bed and steps back.“Well, what do you think now?” he asks smugly.Holy fucking hell, Ash thinks.





	higher off the ground

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this even came from...
> 
> let's say this takes place between their move to the condo and ash/arthur fight because i really don't know when else would be appropriate. hope you enjoy!

Ash carefully manages to hide his cold from Eiji for a short span until his vision goes black when he stands up too abruptly and inevitably faints.

Which is fucking awful, because Ash hates fainting, and more importantly, he hates how it scares Eiji. Ash can feel his anxious hands cupping Ash’s head gently, can hear his voice as he tries to jolt Ash awake, and he wants to tell Eiji he’s okay but he’s too drained to make any noise.

Eiji’s standing over him when he finally regains consciousness and through feverish eyes, Ash notices he’s holding a thermomether. Ash has no idea when Eiji got one.

“100.94°F.” Eiji reads aloud, a stressful expression shadowing his face. He turns to look at the boys. “I don’t understand Fahrenheit. Is it normal?”

 _38.3°C,_ Ash quickly converts with a hazy mind, which is yeah, kind of high. But not the worst he’s gone through. He immediately sends the boys a death glare, urging them to keep quiet about his fever.

It’ll only worry Eiji for nothing. Eiji worries enough. He doesn’t need another reason.

Kong and Bones throw each other a hesitant glance, but they seem intimidated by Ash’s glare because they don’t say anything. Alex, however, seems completely hypnotized by the anxious look in Eiji’s doe eyes.

“It’s, um…” he stammers. “Kind of high. Over 38.0°C.”

Even though Ash is a fair guy and understands one can feel helpless against Eiji’s eyes, he’s still going to punch Alex as soon as he feels better.

Eiji turns his accusing eyes to him, and Ash sinks deeper into his bed. “And may I ask how long have you been feeling like this?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ash grumbles.

“Oh my God, of course I’m gonna worry, Ash!” Eiji cries irritably. “You just fainted in front of my eyes. You can’t go on like this.”

“Well it’s not like I have a comfortable and quiet schedule where I don’t have to worry about anything, do I, Eiji?” Ash snaps back angrily.

He immediately regrets his words and hates himself even more as he watches the color drains from Eiji’s cheeks. He turns his head to other side, can’t stand seeing Eiji’s sad face.

Ash suddenly feels more spacious as a cold hand closes on his flaming forehead. He turns his head again and meets Eiji’s stable eyes. “You need to rest.” Eiji says gently. “A couple days of bedrest will help you regain your strength. The world won’t end meanwhile.”

 _No, but my world can end,_ Ash thinks fearfully. _Any minute someone can take my whole world from me. Someone can take you._

But then Alex takes a step closer to his bed and looks at Ash with a firm face. “He’s right, boss. You need to rest. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of everything.”

Kong and Bones also come closer and confirm Alex’s words with enthusiastic nods.

Ash’s still too hesitant about it but he’s also very weak. Both psychically and against Eiji’s hopeful expression. He squeezes his jaw tight, giving one firm nod.

Eiji’s relief is almost blindingly bright. He looks at Kong and Bones with a coy smile. “Could you guys bring me some stuff if I made a list?”

He’s not even finished talking before the boys accept his request quickly. Ash turns his head again to hide his amusement. Eiji really has all of them wrapped around his finger and Ash’s pretty sure he doesn’t even know that.

The boys take their leaves after Eiji gives them a shopping list. Keeping his eyes open is becoming more and more a struggle for Ash, so decides not to fight it and closes his eyes.

He’s not exactly sure but he can almost feel a hand caressing his hair lightly before he dozes off.

* * *

As much as he feels tense about the fact he’s trapped at the condo when there’s so much he should be doing, Ash has to admit he feels refreshed after he wakes up from his nap. His body still aches in a way he’s more than familiar with, but since Eiji bullies him into taking some medicine and drinking some (admittedly delicious) chicken soup, he believes he’s going to start feeling much better soon.

It’s also very nice to spend extra time with Eiji. Ash can admit it freely inside his head.

Laying on a bed all day for that long starts being stifling soon, but thankfully, Eiji also has an alternative for this.

“Come on, let’s drink tea in the balcony.” he says cheerfully.

Ash cautiously looks out the window. “It’s cold.” he says slowly. “How in the hell cold’s gonna help me?”

Eiji rolls his eyes. “The _fresh_ air’s gonna help, Ash.” He digs through the closet and pulls out a thick blanket. “And don’t worry about the cold.”

So that’s how Ash allows Eiji to wrap him in an ugly grandpa blanket while they have tea in the balcony. Ash wants to pout about the ridiculous state he’s in, but he can’t stop himself from smiling softly as he drinks his tea and listens Eiji talk about his home.

Eiji eventually stops talking and gives Ash a critical look. “I think we should get you inside.” he says gently. “Getting fresh air is good but I don’t want your cold to get worse.”

 Ash sighs wearily. His legs feel wobbly even before he stands up. “I really don’t wanna stand up.” he says grumpily.

“Oh, do you feel tired?” Eiji asks worriedly. He pauses for a moment before he decides to say something. “You know, I can carry you to your room, if you want.”

An amused laugh escapes from Ash’s mouth before he can stop it. “Yeah, sure.”

“Excuse me?” Eiji says, looking extremely offended as he stands up and crosses his arms.

 Ash feels bad about upsetting him, but they have to be realistic. “Oh come on, Eiji. We both know you can’t even lift me.”

“I was an athlete, Ash.” Eiji says with narrowed eyes. “I assure you, I can lift you.”

Ash raises his eyebrows at him. “Well, then be my guest.”

Of course he doesn’t expect Eiji to call him on his bluff. He prepares himself to laugh it as a joke, waits for Eiji to throw him his familiar teasing smile.

Ash watches in a dazed haze as Eiji leans forward to gather him in his arms, _easily_ lifts him from his chair and carries him to his room without even showing _the smallest_ sign of a struggle. He gently puts Ash to his bed and steps back.

“Well, what do you think now?” he asks smugly.

 _Holy fucking hell_ , Ash thinks.

He sincerely hopes Eiji thinks the cause of the redness in his cheeks is his sickness, otherwise he has no idea how to find another excuse.

“Fine, you won.” he grumbles, carefully removing any kind of trembling from his voice.

Eiji gives a cry of victory before he exits from the room to bring Ash his pills. Ash hides his smile against his pillow.

He swallows the pills Eiji gives him and lays down again. His heart starts beating pleasantly from the memory of Eiji’s arms until he falls asleep.

* * *

Ash, with a very reasonable excuse, decides maybe the reason he was so affected by the way Eiji carried him, is because he was surprised. He genuinely didn’t think Eiji was capable of lifting him –even though it sounds stupid now considering Eiji was really an athlete and Ash doesn’t weight much— so naturally his heart gave a strong reaction to it.

So of course Eiji has to carry him again for Ash to find out the truth.

“I wanna have a bath.” he declares after Eiji feeds him with a tolerable breakfast and gives him his medicine again. “Can you put some clean cloths and towels to bathroom for me?”

“Of course.” Eiji says, quickly getting on his feet. He returns a few minutes later. “Alright, you can get in.”

Ash makes a lazy movement inside the bed. “You also need to carry me again.”

“Well, well, well…” Eiji taunts teasingly. “Look who’s eating his words.”

Ash shrugs. “My head’s kinda dizzy, so…”

And maybe he’s such an asshole for making Eiji worry, because an anxious expression settles on his face as he comes closer. “Oh. OK, of course I’ll carry you.”

Ash secretly holds his breath as Eiji slowly lifts him again, but his heart starts beating in a crazy rhythm like it did yesterday, and Ash accepts the defeat with flaming cheeks. Fine, he likes being carried by Eiji. Sue him.

Eiji gently lets him go in the entrance of bathroom. “Don’t lock your door, OK?” he requests gently. “And call me after you are done. I’ll carry you back.”

Ash’s soul feels warmer. “OK.”

He slowly washes his sweaty body as his mind wonders how he can feel this safe with someone he’s only known for a short time. How life can bring him someone like Eiji after everything. How long until it takes him back like it takes every good thing in Ash’s life…

His thoughts turn bitter with the last part and he shuts off the water.

He calls for Eiji after his shower just like he asked, and Eiji makes his way to the bedroom before Ash changes his mind at the last minute. “Wait, I wanna watch TV. Take me to the living room.”

Eiji pauses for a moment before he changes his way and heads to the living room this time. He’s about to lower Ash into a couch when Ash speaks again. “Wait, take me to the kitchen. I want hot cocoa while I watch TV.”

Eiji blinks confusedly. “Fine but why don’t I drop you here? I can go and make your cocoa.”

“ _No._ ” Ash says stubbornly, gripping Eiji’s shoulders tighter. “I wanna see how you make cocoa.”

Eiji blinks again before understanding dawns on his face. He rolls his eyes. “OK, I see what’s going on. You want to see how long it’ll take before I tire myself out, right?”

Ash doesn’t even bother correcting him.

“Well, let me tell you, it’ll take more than that, Ash Lynx.” Eiji singsongs as he twirls around a little with Ash in his arms. Ash can’t stop the little scream-laugh that burst from his mouth, but at that moment, he can’t even bring himself to care.

* * *

Familiar nightmares cruelly make him jolt awake from his sleep late at night. He pants for air like he’s just run a marathon, his heart beating like it’s about to burst from his chest any minute. Ash blinks quickly and realizes his eyelashes are damp with tears.

He hears a rustling movement from the bed next to his, and his whole freezes with terror. He can’t turn his head to look at him, can’t even move an inch.

“Ash…?” Eiji’s sleepy voice asks.

“ _Go back to sleep._ ” Ash rasps, chest still heaving with deep breaths as he struggles to breathe normally. _I don’t want you to see me like this._

A brief silence follows his words before he feels the faintest touch between his shoulder blades, as if Eiji doesn’t know if his touch would be welcomed. “You’re breathing too hard, Ash.” Eiji whispers gently. “You have to slow down your breathing. I know you can do this.”

Ash takes strength from his words and his gentle, barely-there touch, trying to slow his breathing down. He doesn’t know how long they stand like that; Ash, with his back turned to Eiji and Eiji, with his hand between Ash’s shoulder blades comfortingly.

“Go back to sleep, Eiji.” Ash repeats tiredly. “I’m sure you’re tired after carrying me everywhere.”

“I’m not tired.” Eiji assures quietly. There’s a smile in his voice. “I don’t think I’d ever be tired of carrying you.”

Eiji is quiet for another long moment and he lets out a deep sigh before he speaks again. “If I could, I’d gather you in my arms, and we’d fly into the sky. Higher and higher, away from all of this, until we reach to a place where no one could find us.” His voice shakes. “If only I could, Ash.”

Hot tears starts floating from Ash’s eyes again. He’s suddenly so thankful the room is pitch dark.

 _Dear lord, please let him stay with me longer,_ Ash prays. _Please, please, don’t take him away from me anytime soon._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kybelles.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kybelles) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kybelles)


End file.
